Six-Paths of Naruto
by An1M3Pr0z
Summary: (Challenge from PhazonLordKaito) Naruto is the Reincarnation of BOTH Indra and Ashura the sages sons How will Narutos life be different?
1. Chapter 1

It was an Unaverage day, the Birds were Chirping, the Animals were singing but there was one thing missing. Their resident Hated Prankster was nowhere to be found by the people of Konoha... except for those who found him.. In an Alleyway. Naruto was currently getting beaten in the Middle of an alleyway.

'Why! Why?! What did I Do to Deserve this Hell of a Life!' Naruto Thought as he was getting Kicked, punched, and stabbed by Kunai or Broken glass bottles.

'Stop it..' Naruto thinks quietly.

'Stop It!' Naruto thinks, his voice not as Quiet

'Stop it!' Naruto thinks, Yelling

"GOD-DAMNIT I SAID STOP!" Naruto Explodes at the Laughing villagers and few Shinobi, screaming about how they 'Killed the Demon' and 'We Finished what the 4th Started' Shutting them up almost immediately because of a Shockwave of Chakra released from Naruto before he Collapses into Unconsciousness, The last color he sees is Red. Naruto wakes up in a dimly lit sewer and he Hears two voices talking Not very far ahead and he decides to Eavesdrop a bit on their conversation.

'One of them sounds really old But wise, and the Other.. Sounds Dark and evil but I can hear Loneliness in his Voice' Naruto goes back to Listening to their Conversation.

" **Damn Brat unlocked 'That' Eye"** The dark voice says, Clearly pissed off

"Well he is The Reincarnation of 'Them' don't forget that Kurama it was bound to happen one day"

" **I Didn't want it to Happen so soon"**

"Yes well if it was later who knows what would happen, You saw what just happened" Naruto quickly peaks his head in the doorframe just enough to see a Nine Tailed fox nod its head but he doesn't get his head away quick enough before a Giant Read-Slitted eye notices him.

" **And here the Brat is Now"** The Giant Nine-Tailed Fox motioning to the entrance of the room as the other figure just nods and Turns towards Naruto who hesitantly takes a step forwards towards the Giant figure in a Cage and a Floating man. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to walk towards them both, after a few seconds of walking he is standing in front of a Giant cage with a floating old man next to him and they both wait for the onslaught of questions.

"You have Nine tails so i'm Guessing you the Almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune" The Biju nods grinning about the 'Almighty' Part

"Who are you though old man, what eyes were you talking about, and whose reincarnation am I?" Naruto asks all in one breath looking at the floating old man Next to him. Naruto gets confused when the old man Suddenly bursts out laughing, After waiting a few seconds the Man's Laughter dies down and once it does Naruto looks at him Expectantly.

"My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki also known as The Sage of the Six Paths" The old man waits for Naruto to Freak out but then remembers that He hasn't learned of him yet but will when he enters the academy at 10 years old.

" **The eyes we were Talking about earlier was the Sharingan"** The Kyuubi says Waiting for Naruto to explode in Happiness until Naruto starts Running around Screaming Bloody Murder

" **Calm Down Kit! Why the Hell are you so Upset! Anyone in your position would be Exploding in Happiness"** The Kitsune Yells.

"Anyone In My Position would be Dead!" Naruto says confusing the Two. Naruto seeing their confusion decides to Elaborate.

"The Uchihas are some of My Biggest haters, They find out i have a Sharingan they're going to think I Implanted it after killing another Uchiha!" They nod in Understanding

" **Welp, good luck Kit"** Everyone sweat drops.

"Now Onto the final question, you are the Reincarnation of My Two Sons Indra and Ashura" Naruto seems to think about this for a Moment.

"Wait if i'm Related to you" Naruto points to the Sage

"Does that mean i'll Get the Rinnegan?" As soon as Naruto says this The eyes of Both the Sage and The Kyuubi Widen realizing he's right, they Just nod at him.

"So how do i Unlock it?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto listen to me very carefully, you have 3 different Chakras Inside your body besides your own, the Bijuu Chakra, And Both my sons Chakra, in order to unlock the Rinnegan you have to Fuse both Indra and Ashura's Chakra together, once you unlock it you will be able to still have access to your sharingan, By the way you might want to Turn it off Now Cut the chakra flow from your eyes" Naruto nods in Understanding and closes his eyes cutting that Chakra flow from them causing the Sharingan to disappear  
"Know this NAruto, Once you unlock the Rinnegan and you use the Sharingan The Rinnegan will disappear but will turn right back on once you turn the Sharingan off, The rinnegan will be forever bound to you and you can never turn it off" Naruto Nods and Turns to leave.

"Wait one more thing" Naruto says as he gets in a meditative position. After a few seconds the Entire Sewer explodes into white and Is Replaced by A Giant forest (Imagine forest of death but like 500x More bigger) Naruto opens his eyes and sees a Giant Tree on top of a Mountain in the Center of The forest with the seal on it

"Here you Go Kyuubi" Naruto says Grinning as the Kyuubi can now explore his mind freely and Naruto leaves his Mindscape.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto wakes up looking at a White Ceiling, bright white lights, white bed and white Curtains.\

"Damnit I'm in A Hospital Again!" Naruto shouts out, talking to himself not realizing that he isn't the only one in the hospital room.

"Yes that you are Naruto-kun, That you are" Naruto turns his head towards the door to see his Jiji seated beside his bed and the Only doctor that will actually do anything for him, and treats him like a Hero standing on the side of the Bed smiling down on him. Naruto gives his Infamous Grin but realizes something, He slowly reaches his hand Towards his face while everyone in the room flinches when he places his hand on his bandaged Left eye.

"What… What happened to my eye?" Naruto says looking at his Jji, then to the Doctor expectantly waiting for an Answer. The doctor sighs and Steps forward.

"In your latest beating they cut open your closed Eyelid and Punctured your eye, it's not to severe but it would take a Miracle for your eye to be fixed again" The doctor says sympathetically.

" **And a Miracle shall come Indeed"** The Kyuubi in his head says Surprising the Crap out of Naruto, Making him jump a few inches, but the Two in the room with him believe it's from the surprising news so they decided not to question it.

"So when can I Leave?" Naruto Questions Ignoring the Burning of his Eye that is being repaired as they speak. The two look at each other and Nod.

"Well Now if you're feeling good enough too" The Hokage says as Naruto Nods Holding out his arms asking for his Clothes and the Hokage gives him a White T-Shirt and Navy Blue shorts. And Naruto goes into the Bathroom, putting them on and comes out a few Seconds Later. Naruto sighs and begins walking to the Door of his Room, while waving goodbye to his Jiji, and his Favorite doctor before leaving the Hospital.

(Back in Naruto's Room)  
"Well If you'll excuse me I Have a Jonin Meeting to get to" The Old Hokage Says as the Doctor just nods, smiling and begins to leave to work on Other Patients while the Hokage Just Shushins to His Kage desk and waits for all the Jonin to Arrive.

(3 Hours Later)

A Poof of Smoke was the only Indication That the Last Jonin had Arrived. Everyone glared at The Final Jonin waiting for His Excuse as to why he was three hours late like Usual.

"Sorry I'm Late I Saw this Old Lady Crossing the Street and Just Had to Hel-" Kakashi's excuse was cut short by the door behind him getting kicked Open, straight through the Lock of the door, By none other than Naruto Uzumaki and He. Was. Pissed. All the Jonin backed off because they knew that a Pissed Off Naruto would be Bad for their Physical Health.

"When The Fuck…" Naruto's Eyes Started to Bleed red, All the Jonin in The Room Noticed this and Immediately went to Hold Naruto still. Naruto's Eyes Continue to Bleed red then Naruto Hears Kyuubi's Voice

" **You're Activating your Sharingan Kit! Calm The Hell Down!"** Naruto doesn't Listen to his Newfound Friend.

'I Don't Care!' Naruto thinks back. Naruto watches as The Hokage Grabs A Seal ment to seal the Kyuubi's Chakra and Jumps Over the Table slapping it onto Naruto's Forehead and they Watch as Two Tomoe appear in each eye, shocking everyone that he Has The Sharingan.

"When were you Going to Tell me I Was An Uchiha! Senju! And a Member of the Famous Uzumaki Clan! As well as Being the Jinchuriki of the Damn Kyuubi!" Everyone's eyes widens at This.

"How did you find out?" The Hokage Asks Naruto

"When I Met someone named the Sage of Six Paths and he explained how I need to Unlock the Rinnegan" Naruto responds to his question as Everyone Gasps and a Few just Faint


	3. Chapter 3

After Naruto explains everything to all the Jonin, Anbu, and The Hokage in the room, Needless to say, even more Jonin fainted, along with a few Anbu hidden in the Room that are Always there. The Hokage sighs and Looks Naruto in the Eyes

"We will continue this conversation later Alright Naruto? For now I Have A Jonin Meeting to get back to" Naruto just nods and Leaves the room allowing the Hokage to continue his Meeting along with all the Other Jonin.

(3 years Later)

Naruto was Finally Joining the Academy, sure he was a little late because he had more Important things to do, so he was joining the Academy two years late and would have another Two years of Class along with everyone else.

"Alright Class, Shut Up and Sit Down!" Iruka Calls out to the class, mainly talking to the Fangirls who wouldn't stop talking about their 'Precious' Sasuke, and The Ones who were crowding the Uchiha.

"Today we Have a New Student Joining the Class Today, you may Come in" Iruka Calls out towards the door of the Classroom. Everyone begins to get Anxious to see who the New student is, and watches as the Classroom door slides open and a Person their age walks through, The first thing they Notice is the Brilliant Blond Hair, and his Blue eyes.

"Yo I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto says, holding up a Peace sign.

"Alright Naruto you can sit next to Shikamaru" Iruka Points to the Sleeping Pineapple Haired kid as Naruto Nods and Moves to sit down Next to him.

"Alright Class today we will be talking about the Sage of the Six Paths" Naruto immediately began to smile.

"Would anyone like to say what they know about the sage?" Naruto's hand shoots up so fast not even Jonin could see it move. Iruka nods to Naruto motioning for him to start

"The sage of Six paths was the one who first created Ninjutsu and gave Chakra to people, He believe that Peace would only be achieved by Love, and Understanding of one another, I Believe The same thing, His real Name's Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Later has Two sons named Indra and Asura, Both trained in Hopes of One day becoming their father's successor, so he sent them both on a Mission, Indra accomplished his Mission but didn't hesitate to put the people of the Town in Danger, while as Asura Cared for the Townspeople and Helped them, The sage has one of the Three Legendary Dojutsu, it's was a Purple eye with a Ripple pattern in it. Once they both came back from their mission Asura was announced The new Sage" Naruto continues of for a Few more minutes before stopping and everyone was staring at naruto In Surprise, as well as Iruka Because it was the first day of class and they had never even learned anything about the Sage in the First place.

"C-Correct" Iruka says as the Bell for Lunch rings throughout the school and everyone gets up to leave but not before Noticing a Cloud of Smoke where Naruto once was and Him being gone. Iruka thinks one thing.

' _Shadow Clone, but where and when did he Learn that?'_

(To the Real Naruto/ Sitting in his bed)

Naruto begins to Laugh as he Gets the memories of his Shadow clone he sent to school for him. Over the years before he Joined the Academy Him and Kurama had become like brothers to each other, they cared for each other, they would tell stories of their adventures together, and they would look after one another no matter what the cost would be.

" **Naruto you should try and Unlock your Rinnegan again, you have failed the last few times but I'm Sure you will get it this time"** Naruto nods and goes into a Meditative Position And begins searching the chakra that is not his own. Naruto opens his eyes after a few Minutes of meditating when he feels a Pull, When Naruto opens his eyes he sees Four balls of Color.

"I'm Guessing these are all the Chakra inside me. Normal Chakra's Blue so that's mine" Naruto says looking at the second biggest.

"That one's red so That's Nii-sans" Naruto says looking at the floating mass of Red Energy.

"Then these are Green and Purple, these must be Indra and Asura's Chakra" Naruto reaches out to touch them but is grabbed by a Wrist.

"I Wouldn't do that if I Were you" Naruto looks to see where the Voice is coming from and looks at the Face of the Person and Gasps.

"Asura… But how are you here if… I'm You..?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey what's Up Naruto?" Asura grins, but then gets into a thinking pose

"Or Should I Call you me?" Asura shrugs while Naruto just sweat drops as a Sense of Deja-vu washes over Naruto.

"Wow you act exactly like me" Naruto says, sweat dropping Catching Asuras Attention causing him to smile at his words.

"Well I Am your reincarnation so we will act the same since were the same exact person" Asura says, causing Naruto to nod in understanding.

"So Why are you here anyways Asura?" naruto asks thoroughly confused at the moment wondering why, and How He was here.

"Well Naruto, you were about to grab my chakra with your hand, which would have given you some serious chakra burns considering how powerful my chakra is. The only way to combine chakra is to attach your chakra to someone else's chakra to absorb it into your body" Naruto just nods at the explanation, silently thanking Kami he appeared and stopped him from doing the Idiotic thing he was about to do. Naruto closes his eyes and focuses his chakra to attach to the balls of Chakra and absorb them both into his body at once so as soon as they get absorbed into his body, they will fuse. After a few second of absorbing the Chakra he cuts the chakra flow, so he stops absorbing the chakra, and Naruto lets out a Scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Asura's eyes widen and he Rushes to naruto's side to try and help with whatever was causing him this pain.

"Naruto! Naruto! What's Wrong?!" Asura had a suspicion but he wasn't sure if that was it.

"M-My Eyes! They Hurt!" Tears start flowing out of Naruto's closed eyes that were screwed shut in pain.

'So I Was right.. He did do it correctly and the eyes are slowly breaking down the cells and atoms of his Normal eyes therefore disintegrating them, and Rebuilding them as the Rinnegan.

"Ok naruto I Know what's wrong but you need to bear through the pain, it will all be over in a Minute!" Naruto just nods, not trusting his voice at the moment and true to his words, the pain stopped about a minute later. Naruto opens his eyes to see a grinning Asura's face, and he immediately holds out a hand to help pull the blond up, when the blond grabs his hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Congratulations Naruto! You have now Unlocked the Rinnegan! But I think it's time to leave, I will be staying in your mindscape though and take over your body if you ever need help, or you're facing an enemy I Know you can't beat" Naruto nods, smiling knowing that he would have something to talk to if he ever needed it.

"Thanks… Asura-Nee-san" Asura looks shocked for a few seconds before smiling and ruffling Naruto's hair right before naruto disappears in a golden light from his mindscape. As Naruto wakes up, remembering Asura's Congratulations, he runs to his bathroom to look in the mirror to see his new eyes. The door to his bathroom slams open and Naruto runs in, the first thing he see's in the Mirror is Purple. His Purple eyes staring back at him with tears running down his Face.

" **Naruto It's Asura, I Think it's best if you wrap your eyes in medical bandages leaving just enough room so you can see, remember that Deception is Key!"** Naruto just nods to himself before taking out Medical Bandages from his Cabinet in his bathroom and be begins to wrap it around his eyes so no one can see his rinnegan, but he can see out of the bandages and Naruto heads to the academy, after noticing how long he'd been in his mind.

(At The Academy)

The door opens and Naruto walks in with the bandages still wrapped around his eyes, noticing everyone looking at the bandages on his face in confusion while Naruto just sits down in a seat towards the back not bothering to answer. The Uchiha walks up to Naruto and looks at him in sympathy (No Uchiha Massacre so no Bat-shit Crazy Sasuke).

"Are you ok Naruto" sasuke asks as Naruto looks up at him, doing hand seals for a genjutsu under the table (Courtesy of Kurama) and Naruto lifts the bandages from one of his eyes revealing an Eye socket and Sasuke along with everyone else gasps, and begins to gag.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka walks into the classroom to see some people still gagging from seeing Naruto's 'Empty' eye socket that was hiding his rinnegan from the world.

"Ok Class let's get Started!" Iruka says

(2 years later)

Today was the day of the Genin exam where they would finally become a genin, over the course of those two years a few new people joined the Class. Naruto looks at one of the 3 new people that joined the Class and he begins thinking. 'She has Red Hair, and black eyes, large reserves with a lot of control, name is Sato Kina' Naruto turns to look at the Only Male that joined the class in the 2 years he joined 'Name is Tanji Shuzo, black hair and red eyes, lots of control but low chakra reserves' And Finally Naruto turns to the Third woman who joined the class, In Naruto's opinion she was honestly hot 'Name is Hikari Akiko, Blonde hair, blue eyes, Large reserves and Good Control' Naruto finishes his train of thought to hear his name just being called to do the academy three. Naruto walks up to the front of the class and begins to do them, He Henge's into Iruka perfectly, waiting until Iruka nods to transform back, Naruto then Substitutes himself with Iruka, giving himself a check in the Substitution part, and finally when Iruka gets out of his seat he summons 10 shadow clones and sits back down after grabbing a headband and he begins to think again.

"Ok Class now it is time for the Team Selections! Team 1… Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari Akiko, and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake as your Sensei (Note Sakura and Ino did not pass in this Fic, she will rarely be talked about) Team 8 will have 4 members, Tanji Shuzo, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Sato Kina, Wait here for your sensei's" Everyone nods and Iruka leaves the Classroom while all the students gather with their teammates to discuss.

(Team 7)  
"Ok So Sasuke, and Hikari I Know this dude is all about teamwork so he will most likely try and split us up, we need to use Teamwork" Naruto says quietly so only They can hear him.

'Yeah Right, I Don't know shit about him, Kurama only knows this because he was sealed in my Mom' Naruto thinks, before noticing that the rest of his team is Nodding at his plan.

"So if he tries to split us up then just say No, and that if one of us goes down then we all go Down" They Nod and they wait for their sensei to arrive.

(3 Hours later)

Naruto and Hikari had been talking a lot and had many things in common, they both enjoyed Ramen, and they loved training and Foxes. After a few more minutes of Talking the door opens and Kakashi walks in to see Sasuke being quiet while Hikari and Naruto are chatting away about their likes and Dislikes.

"Man you guys enjoy talking so much just go on A Date" Kakashi says teasing them, not actually meaning it until Naruto says something that shocks them all.

"Ok! Hikari wanna go out sometime?" Hikari is left a Blushing and Stuttery mess after that until she finally regains her composure and can answer.

"S-Sure N-Naruto" She says shocking Naruto, And both Sasuke and Kakashi 'Again'

"Well set up a date when we have free time" Naruto just smiles and looks at Kakashi for Instructions who currently had his jaw on the floor along with Sasuke.  
"Roof, 5 minutes, go" Kakashi says still quite shocked about the events that had just transpired between Two out of Three if his New Students.

(5 Minutes later)  
Everyone was currently on the roof, Sasuke sitting on the side of the roof with Kakashi in front of them and Hikari and Naruto sitting Next to each other with Hikari's head resting on his shoulder, both of them blushing.

"Ok my Cute little genin Let's start with Introductions! I'll go first. My Name is Kakashi Hatake, I Have likes and Dislikes, Hobbies? I Have dreams" Kakashi says causing everyone that heard Kakashi's "Introduction" Sweat dropped. Naruto sighs and begins to speak catching everyone's attention.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha, Sasuke please don't say Anything I will show you my Sharingan in a Second, I Like Hikari, Ramen, training, Foxes, and my eyes, I Dislike Rapists, Traitors, Child Beaters, and Rouge-Nin, My Hobbies are Training and practicing with my eyes, My Dream is to Have a Family (Cue Hikari Blush) and be The Hokage" Kakashi nods and Points to Hikari.

"My name is Hikari Akiko I Like Naruto-kun, Ramen, Foxes, and Training, I Dislike the Same things Naruto-kun does, My Hobbies are Training, and My Dream is to help Naruto-kun become Hokage and Have a family with him" (Cue massive blush from Naruto) Finally Kakashi looks to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I Like Tomatoes, The Sharingan, and my clan (sasuke looks at naruto) I Dislike the same things Naruto does, and Fangirls, My Hobbies are training with my Jutsus, and Training with my Family in General, My Dream is To Become an Anbu Captain and Help Naruto when he Becomes Hokage" Naruto smiles.

"Alright Naruto time to show us your eyes" Sasuke says

"But what about that time you showed my you eye sockets?" Sasuke asks.

"Genjutsu" Naruto says while taking of the bandages keeping his eyes closed.

"I Have Two Dojutsu, the Rinnegan and The Sharingan" Everyone's Jaw drops when Naruto opens his eyes revealing Sharingans in both his eyes with two Tomoe in each eye. Finally the Sharingan begins to fade and Naruto's entire eye is replaced with purple with a ripple pattern in it, causing even more jaws to drop.

"This is The Rinnegan, and This is The Real me"


	6. Chapter 6

"Meet me at Training Ground 7 in 20 Minutes. They all Nod and both kakashi and Naruto Shushin at the same time, disappearing from their other two team mates. Naruto appears at a spot hidden in the training ground that their supposed to meet at in twenty minutes and he sits against a tree in the middle of the field and begins to sing, while Kakashi is watching him closely.

(Maroon 5 - Animals)

 _ **Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**_

 _ **Hunt you down eat you alive**_

 _ **Just like animals**_

 _ **Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide**_

 _ **I can smell your scent for miles**_

 _ **Just like animals**_

 _ **Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Baby, I'm**_

 _ **So what you trying to do to me**_

 _ **It's like we can't stop we're enemies**_

 _ **But we get along when I'm inside you**_

 _ **You're like a drug that's killing me**_

 _ **I cut you out entirely**_

 _ **But I get so high when I'm inside you**_

 _ **Yeah you can start over you can run free**_

 _ **You can find other fish in the sea**_

 _ **You can pretend it's meant to be**_

 _ **But you can't stay away from me**_

 _ **I can still hear you making that sound**_

 _ **Taking me down rolling on the ground**_

 _ **You can pretend that it was me**_

 _ **But no**_

 _ **Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**_

 _ **Hunt you down eat you alive**_

 _ **Just like animals**_

 _ **Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide**_

 _ **I can smell your scent for miles**_

 _ **Just like animals**_

 _ **Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Baby, I'm**_

 _ **So if I run it's not enough**_

 _ **You're still in my head forever stuck**_

 _ **So you can do what you wanna do**_

 _ **I love your lies I'll eat 'em up**_

 _ **But don't deny the animal**_

 _ **That comes alive when I'm inside you**_

 _ **Yeah you can start over you can run free**_

 _ **You can find other fish in the sea**_

 _ **You can pretend it's meant to be**_

 _ **But you can't stay away from me**_

 _ **I can still hear you making that sound**_

 _ **Taking me down rolling on the ground**_

 _ **You can pretend that it was me**_

 _ **But no**_

The other two teammates had Just arrived while Naruto began singing and hid behind some of the trees and began to listen to him singing. Hikari was thinking about the emotions in his Voice.

'He sounds so… Sad? Sad and Lonely…' While Sasuke was thinking around the same lines of what Hikari was while Kakashi knew the Truth about where the emotions from his singing came from and he decided to tell Sasuke and Hikari so he Shushins to them

 _ **Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**_

 _ **Hunt you down eat you alive**_

 _ **Just like animals**_

 _ **Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide**_

 _ **I can smell your scent for miles**_

 _ **Just like animals**_

 _ **Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Baby, I'm**_

The Two other Genin notice Kakashi appearing behind them and look at kakashi in confusion before he begins to speak.

"I Know you want to know about the emotion in his voice and i'm going to tell you why he is filled with so much sadness and Loneliness" The two genin no and begin to look back at Naruto.

 _ **Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie**_

 _ **You can't deny, ny ny ny**_

 _ **That beast inside, side side side**_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **No girl don't lie, lie lie lie**_

 _ **You can't deny, ny ny ny**_

 _ **The beast inside, side side side**_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah**_

"You see… Naruto has never had many friends or anyone that liked him at all, he is hated by almost everyone in the village" Sasuke and Hikari's eyes Widen.

"But why?!" Hikari whisper yells hoping not to get caught by Naruto.

"Naruto was Born the day teh Kyuubi attacked Konoha and I Guess that the people needed something to vent their anger from the Kyuubi attack on, and since Naruto was born that day they chose him"

 _ **Yo...**_

 _ **Whoa...**_

 _ **Whoa...**_

 _ **Just like animals**_

 _ **Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Just like animals (yeah...)**_

 _ **Animals (yeah...)**_

 _ **Like animals (yeah...)**_

 _ **Ow**_

"To be honest I have stopped more than 500 beatings and about 1000 attempts on his life, but know this, Every Jonin and Anbu in this Village has stopped over 300" The two genins eyes widen and they stare back at Naruto was was now standing in the middle of the open field with tears streaming down his face.

 _ **Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**_

 _ **Hunt you down eat you alive**_

 _ **Just like animals**_

 _ **Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide**_

 _ **I can smell your scent for miles**_

 _ **Just like animals**_

 _ **Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Baby, I'm**_

 _ **Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie**_

 _ **You can't deny, ny ny ny**_

 _ **That beast inside, side side side**_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **No girl don't lie, lie lie lie**_

 _ **You can't deny, ny ny ny**_

 _ **That beast inside, side side side**_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Next thing Naruto knew he was being tackled to the ground by his girlfriend who was crying into his chest.

"I-I'm So.. So S-Sorry!" Naruto looks at her in confusion wonder what she was so sorry about that was making her cry her eyes out on the floor.

" **Naruto I Think she might have found out about your past, but not about Kurama"** Naruto's eyes widen and he begins to hug her back.

"You found out about my past… didn't you..?" Naruto says sadness in his voice while Hikari not wanting to move from her spot, just nods while she is crying into his chest. Naruto just sighs and rubs her back with his free hand since he is laying on his other hand and with her on top of him he can't get it out.

"How.. How much do you know..?" Naruto asks slightly worried that she might have learned something that would cause her to hate him.

"The attempts on your life and a very unsure estimate of how many attempts on your life" she says still balling her eyes out into his shirt which is getting wetter by the second but Naruto didn't care, he just let her cry her tears away until she could cry no more.

(2 hour later)

After finally calming Naruto's girlfriend down they we're able to get along with the test. After a few minutes of kakashi explaining the rules they finally start.

"Whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academ-"  
"No" Naruto said surprising Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi tries to says until he gets cut off by Hikari.

"We mean that If one of us goes down then we all go down" Kakashi turns to look at Sasuke to see if he agrees with what they are saying and watches as Sasuke just nods, confirming Kakashi's choice on what he's going to do with the team.

"You all… Pass!" Kakashi says with an eye smile as soon as he says the word 'pass'. Everyone begins to start cheering except Sasuke who is cheering on the inside, but doesn't cheer on the outside. Kakashi smiles watching them and begins to speak.

"Alright my cute little genin, meet here tomorrow at 7" The genin just nod, and Naruto looks kakashi in the eyes, glaring at him, surprising the Team and Kakashi.

"If you or anyone else speaks a word of my Rinnegan I will personally cut your balls off and leave you to suffer.." Kakashi immediately begins to pale and nod rapidly, but face faults when Naruto immediately goes back to his cheery self.

"Alright Good!" Naruto Just grins at Kakashi and walks away from the stunned team from his threat on Kakashi and they only snap out of their stupor once naruto is to far away to catch up to him.

(2 months later)

Kakashi and team 7 had just finished their 50th D ranked mission and they were tired of it, and Kakashi had agreed that once they completed their 50th D rank then he would give them a C-rank.

"Hello Hokage-sama" kakashi greets while handing Tora back to him which he gave to a Chunin.

"Alright Another D rank kakashi?" He asks and gets a response surprising the old Kage.

"Nope, I think their ready for a C rank mission" The hokage sighs and nods looking through some scrolls before giving one to kakashi.

"Alright here's you C-ranked Mission, you are to escort and protect a bridge builder while he builds his bridge, you can come in now Tazuna!" The Hokage yells at the last part and watches as team 7 turns afound to see a drunk old man walk in.

"These are my escorts?! That one looks like the Emo king of Brood, the girl looks like she wouldn't even last a Minute and the real world, and What good is a Ninja that Can't even See?!" Tazuna says all in one breath.


End file.
